The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 2
All of Slade's team is all standing outside as the Flying Dutchman is steering his ship to the ground now equipped with the chromoskimmer in place ready to use The Flying Dutchman: All Aboard, Me Ghost Shop you mere mortals Hades: Whoa, Slow down there I'm not a mortal, I'm the lord of the underworld and him "points at HIM" He's Dr. Frankfurther in a Devil costume. Technus: So any questions before we take our ride through time?, Since we have managed to find Thawne's location Celes: Where is he? Mojo holds up a tracker and is looking at the co-ordinates on it. Mojo: Eobard is in 2010, with the legion. I question why he's there but I do have some thoughts Slade: Like we have some significance to it? Bowser: What Kind? Mojo: We did have our own evil plan that we made back in 2010, wasn't it when M.O.D.A.B was opposing us Slade: Why Yes it was Mojo Anti Cosmo: And when we're recruited The V Team. Sideshow Bob: And then they died!, They died in that last war we had. We sent them to fight for our forces Mojo: A Bit abrupt Bob Sideshow Bob: Just making a point Technus: Okay We're setting the co-ordinates to 2010, now on the ship All the members board The Flying Dutchman and all strap themselves to the ship's seat belts with The Flying Dutchman and Technus in the starboard. Slade, Harrison, Anti Cosmo and Celes are all in the passenger seats with the others behind them. Ventress: So what does this V Team's history have with you two? Hades: Well we recruited them to help us with our evil plan and to basically like a mini boss squad The Flying Dutchman: We wouldn't know we're were part of his group Manray: Who stayed in this own time to know that HIM: Me, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and Mojo are the only ones that stayed Black Curveo: So basically you five are the only ones who stayed on this whole time Sideshow Bob: Well I'm the next longest living member Black Curveo: Whatever Bob The Flying Dutchman: And we are off. Wahooo Bowser: "holding his mouth with his hands" I think I'm going to need a barf bag The Flying Dutchman's ship flickers in light and heads up to the sky and disappears. Then it's 2010 at night and the ship reappears like that with The Flying Dutchman steering the ship downwards. Hades: moves scratches and tears up through the rocky parts of the sea Keep going. You're good. You're good. You're good...and...stop. Don't worry, Captain, we'll buff out those scratches. The Flying Dutchman: That'll do. Manray: What are the orders Slade? Slade: I will go find Eddy, we need to get him and some of the V Team to Help us Anti Cosmo: I'll come too Hades: I'll come along too, Joker might come after us Slade: Celes, Harry. Lead the others while we're away Celes: Yes, Slade Harry: We'll do it, hold on I'm getting a call. Harry runs into in the ship and takes a call and it's from Lydia Harry: You called me a little early for your journal questions Lydia: Well Harry, I've been reading and you're won't believe it said to go back to 2010, contrived coincidence Harry: Definitely one alright, does it say anything else? Lydia: This is one of three journals, and finding the other two will unveil a truth. Also I might need to sneak away from the team to find out more. Harry: "reading the inscription" This in Cairo, Meaning in order to find the second one, the Relic Castle is where must one seek in the desert resort. However it won't be that simple as you will need to summon something to show the way. At the end of the page are magical spells of alchemy to use for your own and where to use them to your best. Get an accomplice too, ensure someone can help you with it. Lydia: I'll try to get Amanda Harry: If I also give some advice, Get some one who knows how to use it properly. ..................... The last shot then shoots up to the sky with Deathstroke at the helm of it with many of his henchmen on board Deathstroke: We're in all agreement Darik: Take the team by surprise and find Eobard's relic or something like that Guzma: "annoyed" Were you listening at all?!! Darik: Only the parts that interested me Deathstroke: Which by the looks of it wasn't much Welton: Receiving a communication from Jasper Deathstroke: Open it up, Jasper appears on the screen with a demented evil grin on her face Jasper: I have captured them, I have captured the Crystal Gems Deathstroke: Was it difficult? Jasper: It was a piece of cake, since I am so much stronger than them Malcolm appears next to her and clears his throat as she boasts Malcolm: Jasper is clearly lying, it wasn't that easy. They actually had her on the ropes until I stepped in and managed to knock them all out with a kind of tranquil arrow Jasper: You're making me look bad Malcolm: Strong as you are Jasper, You're not the brightest bulb in Edison's collection nor the easiest to co-operative with. Jafar: However the boy managed to escape, in spite of it all. Deathstroke: Do you know where he ran off Jafar: He just ran off, though the pink one told him too. Theo: I tried to snipe him and kill him myself, though The one with the whip kept getting involved Deathstroke: Amethyst stopped Theo and Garnet send off Steven? I must admit this is interesting Guzma: How so? Deathstroke: Because if Steven needs to save his Crystal Gems, he'll need to find an ally and if Jasper is in the team. He might just look for Bender to work with him. Thawne: Exactly Welton: Weren't expecting you Eobard Thawne: I just came aboard to see my right hand man, Well done with the catch, still Steven should be finding Bender as I have planned. Now I'm going to ensure that I have a proper location on Bender and Slade. If this is 2010, I should be able to find their past selves, but that would risk the plan. What I need is a how to find what I'm looking for. Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2